Christmas Wishes
by AJCrane
Summary: Christmas is a special time of year where miracles happen. Even to the most skeptical.
1. Peter's Wish

Christmas Wishes

by Alisa Joaquin

Part 1-Peter's Wish

"Lo Si, you can't be serious," Peter chided the old priest.

"Peter, I am very serious," the Ancient wagged a finger. "I know what is in your heart. You will receive your wish, but I can only grant it for one day."

"Why, why not forever," Peter questioned.

"Because nothing is forever and only one day can be allowed."

The old priest held up the locket that had been hanging around Peter's neck.

"How did you . . ."

Peter reached for the locket, but the old man held it out of his reach.

"Your wish will be granted, but only if you promise not to change a single moment."

"I don't understand . . ."

"You will." Then the Ancient took Peter's right and hand placed the locket in his palm, then closed the fingers around it.

All week Peter had thought about what the Ancient had said, and yet his thoughts were confused. Just what wish did the Ancient think he could grant? Peter grasped the locket around his neck. It felt warm to the touch having rested against his skin. One thought came to Peter, but then he shook his head. 'That's impossible,' he thought. 'No one can bring back the dead, not even Lo Si.' Still, Peter could not help wondering if it was possible.

All day long Peter did his best to try to keep his mind off of the wish that Lo Si said he would grant. There were cases that needed filing and he had to run to Mr. Wu's Emporium to pick up a gift for his father, one that he had been eyeing for some time. All his other shopping had been done earlier that week, preparing for the annual Christmas Eve gathering at the Blaisdell home, despite the fact that this was the second year without his foster-father. It wasn't until after the party had come and gone did Peter allow himself to even think of the wish that Lo Si had said he would bestow upon him. He was still questioning how the Ancient was going to pull it off, when his eyelids grew too heavy for him to keep them open. He glanced at the clock as he settled down and he saw that it was nearly midnight. It would be Christmas Morning soon. If Lo Si's wish was about to happen, he hoped it would happen soon.

As Peter settled into a deep sleep, his senses still remained partially alert and he became aware that someone what humming to themselves. It wasn't an unpleasant sound, just wholly unexpected. Then a feeling of warmth spread through Peter as someone's hand brushed his hair away from his face. His eyes flew open and he sat up in bed to see a young familiar face framed in red hair gently smiling. She brought her hand to her mouth and said,

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you. You looked so peaceful. Would you like something to eat?"

Peter looked around to see that he was no longer in his own bedroom of his apartment. "Where am I?"

"I'll let my husband explain while I get you something to eat."

The woman stepped into the hallway and spoke to someone who was not in view. "He's awake. I better go check on our son."

Peter's eyes became wide as the hidden person came into view. "Pop?" What Peter saw was a much younger version of Kwai Chang Caine.

The younger version did not appear to hear Peter's singularly spoken word, but sat next to him on the bed and took his wrist in his hand. Peter watched him feel for a pulse, then he heard his father speak. "I am much relieved that you were not hurt. My wife and I are grateful to you for saving the life of our son."

Peter did not know what to say but at that moment, Lo Si's words came to his mind. "You must promise not to change a single moment."

"May I ask the name of the man who saved the life of my infant son?"

"Peter . . . Ca . . . Um . . . Just call me Peter," Peter said. If he had given his full name, he realized he could be setting himself up for questions he would not be able to answer. "Could you tell me, how did I get here?"

Before the younger Caine could answer, Laura interceded. "My husband found you holding our infant son in your arms, even though you were unconscious. You stopped a man from kidnapping him. He was just born a week ago. We had not even given him a name."

"Now, Laura, you must rest. You should not be out of bed yourself."

"Caine, I feel fine."

"Still, you must rest if you are to get well."

Peter listened to his parents arguing, a treat that he thought he would never hear in his lifetime. He did not know how to thank, Lo Si for this gift, and yet, he could not help but remember what would happen later. 'If only there was a way to stop it from happening, again,' Peter thought. To hear his mother's voice after all these years overwhelmed the young man. Still, Lo Si's words came back to haunt Peter. "You must not change a single moment."

"I promised our son's rescuer something to eat," Laura continued to protest.

Peter had to smile when the younger version of his father gave an exasperated sigh.

"Very well. I will look in on our son."

Peter watched both his parents leave to do their tasks then slowly rose from the bed. 'I don't remember my father ever saying anything about me being kidnapped as an infant and someone saving my life,' he thought. Peter walked over to the mirror and got the shock of his life. The face that stared back at him was his and yet it was not. He almost did not recognize the man in the mirror. What was going on? This was more than he could take, and he nearly sank to his knees. At that moment, his father came rushing into the room.

"Are you all right?" he questioned. "I felt your distress."

"I'm all right. I guess I was a little weaker than I thought," Peter lied.

"Let me help you back to bed," Caine said and led Peter by the arm. Peter could not help but see a puzzled look come over his father's face.

"This is quite strange. You seem familiar to me, and yet we have never met."

"I guess I just have one of those faces," Peter answered.

"Perhaps,"

But Peter could tell that the younger Caine was not convinced.

Over the course of a few days Peter's strength returned and he got to know his family in a way that he had never expected. His mother was a wonderful cook and always seemed to be rushing about from place to place. Caine was the calming influence of the two, and also tried to convince his wife that she needed to rest more often than she wanted to. 'Sounds very familiar," Peter thought with a grin. 'I see where I got some of my energy from.'

Finally exhaustion would catch up to her and she would collapse in a heap on the living room sofa. A chill would come over her and she would become weak as a kitten.

"What is wrong with her?" Peter asked when he witnessed one of her collapses.

"She is suffering from a rare blood disorder, one where the doctors say there is no cure. They can only prescribe rest."

"How often does this happen?"

"Enough," Caine stated, then turned toward his wife. "You must conserve your strength. I will get you some tea."

Peter's eyes became filled with tears. His memory of his mother was vague and shadowy. Only the scent of jasmine remained. To see her this way, alive and yet knowing that she would die brought a great aching to Peter's heart. In the few days that he had been here, longer than he had expected from what Lo Si had said, he had seen a side of his parents that he had never known. His father had not been a priest then but worked at odd jobs. A monk from the temple had come by delivering herbs for Laura. Peter spied the monk from the bedroom, but kept hidden. The monk looked his way and Peter's breath nearly caught in his throat. It was old Ping Hai. The monk looked straight at him, then gave a slight nod and left.

"I have to leave," Peter announced. "I can't stay any longer."

"Please, don't go," Laura pleaded. "My husband has grown very fond of you. He should be home soon."

"I cannot. You've done so much for me. But it's time I moved on."

"Wait," Laura rushed to the bedroom and returned. She grabbed Peter by the hand and placed her hand over his, dropping a small object into his hand.

Peter's eyes became wide as he looked at the object that rested there. It was a ring. Etched in its surface was a small dragon.

"You should give this to your son when he is older," Peter stated.

"I am," Laura stated, and reached up to run her fingers along Peter's cheek. "Goodbye."

And Peter watched her turn away and walked back to the bedroom where his younger self slept in comfort.

An alarm rang somewhere pulling Peter from his slumber. Tears streamed down his face as he sat up in bed and realized he was back in his own room and what he had experienced had been just a dream. It had been so real. His father, much younger than he remembered, his mother, so beautiful she had been described by his father once of her looking like Ronda Flemming, and the little house they had lived in Braniff, a home filled with love and warmth. He just could not believe it had all been a dream. Or was it? Peter felt the small object in his grasp. Slowly his fingers opened and in his palm rested the ring that Laura had given him. Peter remembered at that moment that he had told her that she should give it for her son. What was it that she had said, "I am?"

Peter's mind reeled at the thought. How was it possible? But one other question still remained that he felt he might never get answered. How did Lo Si know this had been his secret wish, to see his mother again? Peter would never know, but for now, all he could do was grasp the ring, accept that what had happened had not been a dream, but a gift from the heart and simply remember. Peter suddenly sprang from the bed remembering what day it was. Then again, perhaps his father might have an answer.

Continues with Part 2


	2. Caine's Wish

Christmas Wishes

by Alisa joaquin

Part 2-Caine's Wish

Caine watched the children taking down their stockings and opening each one, finding their wishes inside. A look of regret came over his face as a memory came to him. It was a memory of a Christmas long ago, a similar one to this one. It had been at the temple. Though they did not celebrate Christmas that often, this memory stuck out, along with the face of an old monk long gone. The old priest had done something similar with the children, giving a stocking that contained a wish for each child. There had also been a stocking for each of the monks, including him. The scene today was just too familiar not to ignore. The voice of that particular monk came to him as clear as if it was yesterday, and the ache that went with that voice once again entered to block all other sound in the room.

'If only you were here, my old friend. You could see how much Peter has grown.' Caine's thoughts were of regrets, which he quickly dismissed. There was no time for regrets or wishes that would go unanswered. What was passed was passed. That time was long gone. 'Let it rest,' he thought, but it was times like this where rest would not come so easily.

"I know what your wish is my old friend," the Ancient said, loud enough for only Caine to hear.

"Yes, but granting it may cause more harm than good."

"You do not wish to see . . ."

"I do not know," Caine interrupted a little more forcefully than he intended.

"Your heart is confused."

"No. I said goodbye long ago."

"Are you so certain?"

Caine stared at Lo Si for just a moment, his eyes narrowing. For a moment, the Ancient sounded just like . . . No that was impossible.

"Come, let us talk while the children open their stockings."

Caine followed the old priest to a table that was more secluded from the rest. A pot of tea rested there as if it had been specifically prepared for this moment.

"Remember the day we met?" Lo Si asked as he poured a cup of tea for Caine and then for himself.

Caine's mind drifted back to that day, the day he found himself lying on a couch, a razor's blade had opened a gash in his side. The blade had been poisoned, and if it had not been for . . . Strange, he did not know how he had ended up in the old priest's home, but it would forever change his path.

"Do you remember the conversation we had," Lo Si coaxed. Now it was time to reveal what he knew and to give Kwai Chang Caine his wish, a wish he hoped would sooth the aching in his old friend's heart.

"Yes," Caine replied, his head bent in thought.

"Look at me, what do you see?"

Caine studied the old man then realization hit him. Why had he not seen it before? "It cannot be. Peter said you had died."

"I allowed the boy to think that."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Lo Si threw the question back into Caine's lap.

And Caine nodded his head. "I told Peter it was necessary, so that Tan would believe that we were dead." Caine closed his eyes. "I should have realized it was also a means so you could go on to protect the new emperor."

"I am sorry, my old friend. I did not wish to deceive you, but . . ."

"You do not need to explain to me," Caine went on, dismissing the rest of what the Ancient priest might say, believing that was all he needed to hear.

"Ah, but I must. There is more."

"What more can there be?"

"Who do you think it was who saved your son?"

"You pulled him from the fire?"

"There is more." Lo Si went on to explain how he had kept an eye on Peter, still fearing for his safety. He knew Tan would not rest if he learned that Peter or Caine still remained alive. It was obvious that Caine would not remain at the temple after its destruction, believing all that he had was lost to him. Peter on the other hand had vowed to take revenge at his father's grave. He had to be certain that Peter's soul would not be in jeopardy. If Peter had remained with the old priest, the young one would have wanted to continue his training, not out of love for his father, but out of hate and revenge. It was Lo Si's job to make certain that Ping Hai would not be around so Peter would not be able to carry out that vow. Once Peter was in the orphanage, it became his goal to find someone who could once again teach the boy the meaning of family and to purge the hate from his heart. He found it in a man named Paul Blaisdell. An anonymous letter sent to the man helped to bring Peter back toward his path, a path that once again led toward the light. But that was not enough. He also had to be certain that Father and Son would be reunited, to achieve this, he had to allow certain rumors to be spread.

"It took longer than expected," Lo Si stated. "I would have reunited you sooner, but a wandering Shaolin is not easy to locate. I had to be certain that you would come to the right place. So I found other means as well."

Lo Si nodded his head toward a certain ex-mercenary. Kermit caught Lo Si's nod and lifted his glass of eggnog in his direction.

"How is it that Kermit was involved in this?"

"Let's just say he has a way of finding those who are not that easy to track. A dragon has more than just its wings to help him when there is need."

"Then I have you to thank for saving my son twice," Caine went on. "You have given me back the gift of my son."

"And I give you one more gift," Lo Si stated and held out his hand. In it rested a stocking with Caine's name on it. It was quite old and the red coloring had begun to fade. It was the same stocking that somehow had been retrieved from the temple. Caine took the stocking. Something rested inside. He reached in and pulled out a set of prayer beads. They were the beads that Ping Hai had worn around his neck. "From one old friend to another, to let you know, that he, too, was never lost, just transformed to ensure that the promise that he made on the road that day would be fulfilled."

Caine thought of those very words that Ping Hai had said that he and his son would be reunited. He marveled at how it had somehow come about. Caine looked over toward his son and smiled. He was given a second chance to be a father, and though there was a moment in time where his path had become obscured, it was no longer clouded. He knew just where he needed to be, among his friends and with his son.

"You must promise me one thing, my friend, Lo Si stated. "That you do not reveal my secret until the time is right."

Kwai Chang Caine looked at the beads that rested in his hands. The gift, the secret of Ping Hai, had not been an easy truth to face and yet, the ache that had been in Caine's heart seemed to melt away. Caine may have suspected that Ping Hai had done what he needed to do to save them both, but it had never occurred to him that the reuniting of him and his son had been so much more than just happen stance. For a moment Caine played with the idea of telling Peter the truth, but dismissed it. It really had not been that long ago when Peter spilled his anger at Ping Hai for lying. Caine remembered the hurt that had been there in his son's eyes. No, Peter was not ready to hear the full truth, just yet. Part of the truth should be enough for now.

Caine let the beads slip back into the stocking. "Of course, my old friend. I will keep your secret."

"Hey come on you two, the kids are getting ready to meet Santa Claus," Peter came running up to the pair, a wide, boyish grin spread across his features.

Kwai Chang Caine could not help but smile too when he saw that grin. It transported him back in time and he saw the image of his son when Peter was twelve years old. His son had not really changed. His body may have grown into a man, but the spirit of his son remained eternally Peter. Then the image of Ping Hai came to Caine again. The harm that he thought that would come at revealing his wish did not happen, but released the ache in his heart for an old friend he thought he had to leave behind. That old friend, however, had never been lost; but had been right there by his side, guiding him along his path to this very point in time. If was a gift he would forever cherish.

Continues with Part 3 – Kermit's Wish


	3. Kermit's Wsih

Christmas Wishes

by Alisa Joaquin

Part 3-Kermit's Wish

Kermit turned back to where Caine and Lo Si were sitting and raised his glass. He didn't quite understand why he was making the gesture, but since he felt the presence of someone staring in his direction, that seemed to be the appropriate thing to do at the time. He turned back to the festivities and took a swig of his eggnog. It wasn't the kind the kids were drinking and only one other person knew just what it contained.

"Better go easy on that stuff," Blake said, as he approached.

"Why, I'm not driving."

"No, but you've got to work tomorrow, remember? The Captain is expecting that report."

"Don't remind me," Kermit growled.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that your computer got fried," Blake held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Then whose fault was it? I leave the office for five minutes and the next thing I know, someone is shouting 'there's a bomb!' and my computer is being hosed down."

"Someone thought the package that had been sitting on your chair contained a bomb. It was ticking. They didn't want to take any chances setting it off by moving it."

"That happened to be a very special Christmas Gift for my sister," Kermit continued to grouse.

"Kermit, please. Everyone feels bad enough as it is. Peter thought if you came to the party, it might cheer you up. I promise you'll have another one just like it, on your desk, first thing Monday morning."

Kermit continued to stare at Blake through his trademark glasses. He really couldn't continue to be angry at Blake. It really wasn't his fault. The rookie that came into his office to deliver files was really the one to blame. He was the one that shouted that there was a bomb in Kermit's office. If he had stopped to look at the label, none of this would have happened. At least he had another computer setup at home that he could tie into the precinct with, but it was going to take weeks for him to get a new computer and then set it up just the way he had it before; it was most annoying. Still, Kermit continued to brood. He took another swig of his spiked eggnog.

"You know, I bet if you were to look inside your stocking that Lo Si provided, it might cheer you up."

"Is there a new computer in there?"

"Well . . . I . . . I think I'll grab some of those Christmas cookies."

Blake walked away, not wanting to continue being near the brooding detective feeling that it might change his own mood from cheerful to Mr. Scrooge.

Kermit watched Blake leave then let loose with a deep sigh and shook his head. His mood really didn't have anything to do with the fact that his computer had been destroyed. It was something far deeper than that. He had hoped that helping out with the community's festivities would help his mood, but the celebration reminded him too much of what he had lost. Each year he went through the same thing, and each year his sister told him the same thing.

"You've got to let him go, Kermit. It's eating you up inside," Marilyn's voice came to him. And once again he would argue with her, "I can't help it. You didn't see how he died. They took everything from him, even the one thing that he worked so hard to achieve."

"I know, Kermit," she would say in return. "But you know he would not want you brooding like this. He would have wanted you to enjoy yourself and forget about the outside world for a while. He'd want you to remember just what Christmas means." And for a time, Kermit would try to forget about it and enjoy what time he had with his sister and her children, but something would always remind him that he no longer had his little brother around.

Kermit walked over to where the stockings hung. He stared at the one that contained his name in gold letters. Each year he would make a wish, but that wish never seemed to be answered. The biggest wish of all he knew would never come true. Unlike Peter, Kermit could never have his brother back. There were times he felt jealous of Caine.

Then thoughts of the past intruded. Kermit had gotten the word from Riker who in turn had been informed by Ping Hai, that a Shaolin priest needed looking after. "Keep an eye on him. I can't do it myself, so I'm asking you," Riker said to Kermit. "For some reason Ping Hai thinks he's special. You must not inform anyone else, and he must not know you've been tailing him. Just make certain he gets where he's going. Here, Ping Hai gave me this. I'm not certain what it contains, but he said it might aid you in helping Caine to achieve his goal."

Memories of that conversation continued to play out in Kermit's mind. Riker had explained what Ping Hai had said about the Shaolin Priest that needed looking after. He said his name was Caine and that he might be heading to a certain city where a certain member of the royal line was held in secret. Caine did not know where that city was or even its name, he only knew that the child existed. Ping Hai had stated that he and Caine would have several conversations regarding honor and how Caine would go about having his family's honor restored. Ping Hai was the only monk in the temple who knew of the disgrace that had been placed on the line of Caine.

Kermit did his best to stay in the shadows looking after the priest, but there were a few times Caine sensed that he was being watched. Sometimes Caine would disappear without warning or Kermit would be called away on another mission, sometimes lasting weeks or even months. Kermit would always try to pick up where he left off, but Caine's trail was not an easy one to follow. Never in Kermit's wildest dreams would Caine find something far more precious than honor, and in the very same city that hid the royal prince of China, now their new Emperor.

Kermit should have figured out the connection years ago, when he first met the kid at the Blaisdells, but it didn't stick in his mind. It was only when Peter introduced Caine as his father, did the connection finally register. Caine had been the priest that Ping Hai had asked Riker to look after, a very despondent priest who lost a child in the destruction of the temple; a fact that for some reason Riker had only skimmed over. Only that child had not died. Peter had been that child, and now Caine had his son back.

'But I will never have my brother back.' Kermit thought. 'Well, better get this over with. People are going to wonder what the hell I'm staring at.'

Kermit reached for his stocking and found it to be heavier than he anticipated. There certainly was something in there. He tried to look inside but his shades made it difficult to see. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching then decided it might be better if he sat down for this little ritual. The spiked eggnog was beginning to affect his balance. Maybe Blake had been right, he better take it easy from now on. It wouldn't look good for his reputation if something happened and he was impaired from his alcohol-laced drink.

Kermit moved to the darkened fringes of the room and sat on a couch resting up against the wall. He placed his drink on the coffee table then pulled his shades off and set them down next to his glass. He then began pulling out the contents of his Christmas stocking. The first thing he pulled out was a small bag of gummy bears, and not just any kind, they were cinnamon bears, a favorite treat that he would have every Christmas. That didn't seem too surprising since everyone at the precinct knew he snacked on the rubbery things. The second thing that he pulled out was a computer disk. What was this? He didn't think it came from Lo Si, and yet there was a note attached to it. "This will help in your search," the note said. He read the name on the bottom of the note and had to smile. That particular person was off fighting his demons, but he still had time to find a way to get a message to him, even at Christmas.

Perhaps Lo Si did play some part in acquiring this particular item. Then Kermit pulled out a third item. He stared at it for a moment, not believing what he saw. He thought this item had been lost long ago. The wallet was worn and soft. He opened it to reveal the face of its owner, and Kermit could feel his throat tightening up. He tried to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, but it still remained. A single tear spilled down his cheek as he continued to stare into the face of the person who once owned the wallet.

Kermit rubbed his eyes to clear them of the forming moisture, then began sifting threw the wallet's contents. Surprisingly, every I.D., credit card, and even cash still remained inside, but that was not what drew Kermit. Two things rested in the pocket, one was a photograph, taken when his brother had graduated from the police academy. The other was a note. It was that note that nearly caused Kermit to loose his emotional control all together. Kermit opened the well-creased letter and read its contents.

"Dear Brother,

I cannot tell you how grateful I am to have you in my life. Though you were often away on business, you always managed to drop a line to me to see how I was, even in the middle of a war. And if you couldn't contact me for several months, you always managed to let me know you were all right. I'm writing to say I'm sorry for the hell I put you and Marilyn through. It wasn't your fault, even though I might have blamed you for not being there when you should have, you were there when it really counted. Well, I'll be getting my first assignment soon. Just wanted to drop you a line for a change. I hope you get this. I'll write more later.

love,"

The letter wasn't signed, as if his brother had been interrupted before he could finish it. A few more tears fell down Kermit's cheeks and he brushed them away. He looked up, but no one had noticed him sitting there blubbering like a baby. He at least was grateful for that. Then a question came to mind, how did Lo Si know that this had been his wish? For years he wished that he had something of his brother's to be able to bring some kind of closure to his life. When his brother's body was found, his wallet had been missing. Not even his badge had been found.

Then another thought occurred to Kermit and he felt the bottom of the stocking, inside the toe. He then dumped it upside down, and what clattered out on the table was a policeman's badge from the Miami police. How Lo Si managed to even acquire that would be a mystery that even Kermit could not solve. 'Perhaps some mysteries weren't meant to be solved,' he thought as he held up his brother's badge. Looking at it closely, he realized that the number on the badge was the same as Peter Caine's. Kermit recalled before Blaisdell left that Paul had given him a directive, to keep an eye on Peter. He hadn't really paid too much attention to that directive since Peter's father was around, but what if Caine decided to go on one of his journeys again, who would help look after the kid? Kermit looked at the badge one more time.

"I didn't do such a hot shot job looking after you. I made a promise to Mom and Dad that I would," he said to the badge. "Well, maybe it's about time I keep my promises."

Kermit picked up the badge, wallet, and disk and placed them back in the stocking. He then sat back cleaned his trademark sunglasses and replaced them on his face. After rising from the couch, he picked up the packet of gummy bears, opened it, tossed one in his mouth, and head back to where Caine and Lo Si sat watching the children and all their friends.

"Thanks for the reminder," Kermit said and bowed to the Ancient using the Shaolin open hand to fist salute. "I don't know how you did it, but you helped to close an old wound, at least in part."

"You are most welcome, Kermit Griffin. Your brother would have been proud. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure. At least I'll have a clear head for tomorrow."

Continues with Part 4


End file.
